


A Star Above That Looks Like A Lot Like Love (On Top Of The Christmas Tree)

by rhiannonhero



Series: First Holidays Series [3]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>T?WT? of course.  Thanks to <span><a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/"><b>peggin</b></a></span>, <span><a href="http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/"><b>amelialourdes</b></a></span>, and <span><a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/"><b>_alicesprings</b></a></span> for the beta readings and all the help!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Star Above That Looks Like A Lot Like Love (On Top Of The Christmas Tree)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susanderavish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Susanderavish).



> T?WT? of course. Thanks to [](http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile)[**peggin**](http://peggin.livejournal.com/) , [](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/profile)[**amelialourdes**](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile)[**_alicesprings**](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/) for the beta readings and all the help!

Unlike the rest of Oakdale, and for that matter, humanity, Reid didn’t get a sentimental feeling when he heard voices saying let’s be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly. Nor did he enjoy saccharine renditions of “Silent Night”, or old men warbling on about the first Noel. The sentimentality, the hypocrisy, the sheer emotional messiness of the holiday bothered him. The false good cheer, the smiles, and everyone pretending like they gave a damn about everyone else was irritating to say the least, but it was almost over. Christmas Eve was usually the worst of it, the peak of the obnoxious merry mindlessness, and the beginning of the end to another year’s round of bullshit. It couldn’t be over fast enough.

Even so, the day had started out rather well. Luke wrapped around him, snuffling in his sleep, and smelling like sex was definitely nothing to complain about. Luke underneath him, moaning and clenching around Reid’s cock as he’d shot a load of hot come between them was also on Reid’s list of fantastic ways to start the day. It wasn’t even ruined by Luke whispering, “Merry Christmas, Dr. Oliver,” as Reid had reached his own orgasm.

Coming without a condom in Luke’s tight ass was something he still considered a highlight of his existence, even after a month of experiencing it. Pushing Luke against the shower wall and watching his come slip from Luke’s ass? Also not a bad vision to help get him through the most annoying day of the year. And feeling Luke clench on his fingers as Reid had brought him to orgasm again had been the cherry on the good-morning cake. All in all, it was the best Christmas Eve in Reid’s memory and it wasn’t even eight in the morning.

“When will you be back?” Luke asked, pulling on sweat pants and a t-shirt. He was “working from home”, or rather working from Reid’s home, because as the head of Grimaldi Shipping and the Foundation he could call those shots.

“Hopefully early afternoon,” Reid said. “Unless there’s an emergency.”

“Excellent,” Luke says. “What are the odds that we’ll get lucky? I mean, our first Christmas Eve, Reid. It’s gonna be great.”

Reid took a gulp of his coffee and headed toward the front door. “Whatever you say, Luke.”

“Come on, Reid. Don’t be a spoil sport.”

“Right,” Reid said, kissing Luke’s mouth and slapping his ass on the way to the door. “See ya.”

“When you get home, we’ll go get the tree!” Luke called after him as Reid headed down the hall toward the stairs to the parking garage. “It’ll be fun! You’ll see!”

Reid looked back to smile at Luke, before pushing open the door to the stairwell, and taking the steps down two at a time.

***

“Dr. Oliver!”

Reid stopped in his tracks and fought the massive eye roll that threatened to erupt. He was trying to be more civil to Luke’s mother ever since their little talk after Thanksgiving. He supposed that he could give her a few minutes of his time even if he was finally, _finally_ almost free and on his way to see Luke. It was only an hour past the time he’d texted Luke to expect him, even. Sure, he wasn’t nearly as enthused as Luke about buying a Christmas tree from the guy at the Farmer’s Market, but he enjoyed seeing Luke excited about anything at all, so he supposed if it might end up with some hot sex under the Christmas lights, then _that_ wasn’t a bad proposition.

“Ms. Walsh,” Reid said. “What brings you here on Christmas Eve?”

Lily smiled and gripped his arm in a friendly way, forcing him to walk with her. Reid didn’t pull back, though it was an effort. “Well, Dr. Oliver, today is Natalie’s birthday, and when I asked her what she might like to do on her special day this year, she suggested delivering toys to the children in Pediatrics.”

“Natalie suggested that? For her own birthday?” Reid asked. “I need to teach her the meaning of the word ‘mercenary’, lest she turn out a do-gooder like Luke.”

Lily smirked. “Her friend Holly from school is recovering in Peds after her appendix burst. It was very scary for her family, but thanks to Chris Hughes, she’s on the mend now. So, I’d say Natalie had a little inspiration for her generosity this year.”

Reid scratched his forehead and said, “Yeah, well, great. Whatever. Where is the birthday girl? I could offer her a cup of birthday coffee from the nurses’ lounge, but then I’ve really got to go.”

Lily tilted her head and wagged her finger at him at him, as though calling him on a bluff, and then she said, “She was here with Faith and Ethan earlier, but Luke took them home.”

“Luke was here?” Reid asked, looking around like he might still catch him.

Lily laughed and squeezed his arm more tightly. “Yes, but he left. He didn’t want to bother you while you were doing rounds. I think he was afraid it would make you later getting home. I think he has something planned for you, Dr. Oliver.”

Reid had no doubt that Luke did have plans, and so long as some of them included nakedness, Reid had no problem with that.

Lily stopped and took both of Reid’s hands which made Reid cringe. He pulled them away, and Lily looked amused, but only said, “I suppose you’re wondering what I’m still doing here, aren’t you?”

Reid was actually mainly just hoping that she would go ahead and leave, but, yes, he’d also wondered why she had stayed if the children had left. She smiled and said, “I wanted to spend a little time talking with _you_ , actually.”

“I’m busy,” Reid said. “Talking is not my forte, and I have places to go, people to see.”

Lily smiled, crossed her arms over her chest in a way that was surprisingly like Luke, and narrowed her eyes. “I happen to know your shift is over, and you were on your way out the door. You’ll hear me out, Dr. Reid Oliver, and then you can go home to my son.”

Reid did roll his eyes then, and groan, but then he ducked his head, looked up at her and nodded. He was strangely nervous now. It wasn’t like he wanted to be accepted by Luke’s family. His main goal was to be civil enough that they didn’t hate him. But some part of him did think that Luke would be happier if they _did_ accept and like him, so he cared, in spite of himself.

“This is the first year that Luke’s not been home for Christmas Eve,” Lily began.

Reid groaned and started to turn away. He was not in the mood for her maudlin mommy thoughts at the moment, and he didn’t understand why she wanted to share them with him anyway.

“Now hold on just one minute,” she said. “I know that sentimentality isn’t your usual fare, but I just want to tell you that my son is very in love with you, Dr. Oliver—”

“What happened to your much touted rule about not interfering in your son’s personal life?” Reid asked.

“Oh, Dr. Oliver, you aren’t going to get me to give up so easily.”

Reid had a feeling that Luke got his stubbornness from the Walsh side of the family.

“So, Dr. Oliver, what I’m trying to tell you is that Luke is really excited about your first Christmas together, and I thought that you probably didn’t have a present for him.”

Reid blinked. As a matter of fact, he did. But it was a surprise and not something he intended to talk about with Lily.

“So, I took the liberty of—” She put her hand in her purse and withdrew a wrapped package.

“Uh, no.” Reid said. “I don’t need you choosing gifts for Luke. I’m a grown man. I don’t need or want you mommying me.”

Lily frowned. “Are you saying you have a gift for him?”

“It’s none of your business, Ms. Walsh,” Reid said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a fake book, pretending to open it up. “Well, look at that. Right here, under the words ‘meddling mother’ there’s a picture of you! Given how you don’t interfere in your son’s personal life, I’m shocked. Shocked, I say!” Reid put the imaginary book back in his pocket and began to walk off.

“Here,” Lily said, holding out the present. “Just take it. If you don’t want to give it to him after you find out what it is, fine. No harm. No foul.”

Reid rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily. “What is it?”

“An angel for the top of your Christmas tree. Your first one together. He’ll love it. It will make him so happy, Reid. And I know you like to make him happy. I see how you look at him.”

Reid couldn’t decide what was more bizarre – that Luke’s mother had actually bought almost the same thing that Reid had chosen himself as a gift for Luke -- only Reid had picked out a star -- or that she was sincere in thinking that Reid taking the gift to pass off to her son as one he’d picked out himself was, in some way, a good idea.

“Ms. Walsh,” Reid said. “Did you choose presents for Luke on Mr. Mayer’s behalf?”

“Well, no,” Lily said. “I didn’t need to. Noah was as sentimental as Luke in that regard.”

Reid pressed his lips together. “Look, you know, I’m not good at this.”

“You don’t have to be. That’s why I bought the present for you.”

“No. I’m not good at _this_. You. Me. Interacting this way. See, what I really want to say to you right now is that I think you’re a lunatic. But I’m also pretty sure that’s not the right thing to say, and if it were just me, then fine. I could happily do with fewer lunatics in my life. But Luke? He loves you. You’re his mother. If I’m with Luke, then you’re around. I get that. But what _you_ need to get, Ms. Walsh, is that even if some day, heaven forbid, I come to truly like you, I will _never_ need your help when it comes to Luke. Do I make myself clear?”

Lily’s eyebrows were up to her hairline and Reid thought that in his jumble of words he’d probably said something incredibly offensive, but he’d tried, he’d truly tried. She just managed to get under his skin and push his buttons in a way that he didn’t understand. God, now that he thought about it, she was kind of like Luke in that.

“I see,” she said, tucking the gift back into her large purse. “I hear what you’re saying, Dr. Oliver, and I won’t interfere again. You have my word.”

Reid groaned and grabbed her elbow before she walked off. “Oh, God, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but, fine. I don’t want the gift because I already have one. But…your intentions weren’t entirely bad. And thinking that I might forget was not…off base.”

“Dr. Oliver, you are a very difficult man to like.”

“I know.” Reid swallowed and looked up at the ceiling. If he were a different man, he’d pray for patience. “Can we just….” He doesn’t know what to say, but he hopes that she gets what he’s aiming for.

“We might not get each other, Dr. Oliver, but we have one thing in common. We both want Luke to be happy.”

“We do.”

“And I think that even though it might not look like it on the surface, that’s a lot. So, Reid – can I call you Reid?”

“Do I have to call you Lily?”

She laughed. “Call me whatever you want. Reid, I admit that at first I was…cautious when it came to you. I wasn’t sure what you wanted with my son. Or rather I had some ideas, but some of them weren’t very pleasant to contemplate.”

Reid put his hands in his lab coat pocket and pressed his lips together. Lily’s eyes were dark brown and earnest, and right now they looked a little like Luke’s because she was being sincere.

“Now, though, watching you both together, seeing how you treat him. Seeing how happy he is? I truly believe that you love him.”

Reid glanced around to see who might be listening and spotted two nurses looking a little overly interested. They didn’t even skedaddle when he shot them his best glare. Already he was losing his power over them.

Lily went on, “Do you want to know when I started to change my mind about you?” She smiled and put her hand on his elbow, squeezing it affectionately.

Reid couldn’t say that he did, actually. He mainly wanted this to stop, but Lily wasn’t going anywhere. Reid knew that. Luke had gotten his tenacity from somewhere and it looked as though it was from his mother.

“Uh, Thanksgiving?”

“Uh, _no_ ,” she laughed. “Like I told you then, I might still occasionally miss Noah, but I no longer find him to be right for my son.”

“And why is that?” Reid asked, surprising himself and Lily with the question.

She smiled softly, “Because Luke loved Noah, but Noah never loved Luke. Not the way that you do. I made a lot of excuses for him. We all did. And there were things, problems, that Luke mostly kept to himself and that I’m only finding out about now – through Noah, actually. He keeps in touch with me. I think he always just wanted a family. Maybe more than he wanted Luke.”

Reid blinked. “Yeah, well, you can keep your family. I’m more interested in your son.”

Lily tilted her head and looked at him speculatively. “Good. That’s exactly what I wanted hear.”

“I…bought him a star for our tree,” Reid said. “And I thought I’d ask him to move in. He spends most nights with me anyway. A lot of his stuff is already there.”

Lily’s smile was warm and she hugged him. The perfume that enveloped him and the breasts pressing into his chest didn’t bother Reid much at all. She was more formal in her hug than Katie, but she was Luke’s mother, so that seemed right.

“I’m glad we had this talk,” Lily said.

Reid pulled away, nodding, and rubbing at his nose. A glance around showed that the nurses were still watching. “Don’t you have somewhere to go?” he asked Lily. “A bundle of kids to hop up on candy and then coerce into bed before Santa can come?”

Lily patted his arm. “I think you have somewhere to be, too.”

“Ms. Walsh,” he called after her. “When did you change your mind about me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She threw the words over her shoulder.

Reid rolled his eyes and chuckled, watching Lily walk down the hall. He was never sure what to expect from Luke’s family, but he supposed, if experience was any indication, he should get used to these unexpected heart to hearts. They were uncomfortable and weird, but apparently part of life in Oakdale. It was a part he really could do without.

***

 _Luke’s gonna be disappointed,_ Reid thought as he scrubbed in. He didn’t have time to spare too much thought about that, though. He had work to do, and he had to focus, a stupid frat boy’s life was at stake.

He’d had his hand on the door to the stairwell leading to the parking garage when the page came in. At first it looked like just a typical head wound, nothing major, and he’d still get to make it home, hopefully in time to buy a tree like Luke wanted.

But then the tests came back, and it was a foregone conclusion. He’d be spending the night in the O.R. and Luke would have to buy a tree alone.

“Nurse…whatever your name is, get someone to call Luke would you?” Reid said.

“Yes, Dr. Oliver,” she said. And that was that.

 _Funny how beer and sitting on the edge of a four story balcony don’t mix,_ he thought fifteen minutes later, reaching for the bone saw.

For the next six hours, all he saw or thought about was blood, bone, and that beautiful thing called a brain.

***

Reid was exhausted. He was sweaty and aching from his shoulders to his feet. He could use a massage, but he doubted that Luke would be awake by the time he got home to give him one. He pulled off his surgical mask, and cap, running his fingers through his hair. Even his scalp ached.

All in all, the surgery was a success. The bleed had taken some time to reach, and the boy’s brain had been greatly traumatized by the injury of the fall, but Reid was cautiously optimistic that he would make a full recovery. There would be no way to know, though, until the idiot woke up. And then, if he’d managed to pull through the surgery okay, Reid was pretty sure that the boy's mother was going to kill him for sitting on that balcony ledge after having nine beers. The woman had seemed to swing around between anger and fear more rapidly than a pinwheel in the breeze.

The hospital was in night mode. The lights were low in the corridors, and the nurses were talking in hushed tones. There were Christmas lights outlining the doors to the break rooms, and there was a lonely looking Christmas tree on the desk at the empty nurses’ station. Reid headed toward the lockers to change, trying to decide if he wanted to shower at the hospital or when he got home.

“Dr. Oliver.”

Reid groaned, turned on his heel, and said, “This had better be life or death.”

“Well, no, Doctor, it’s not,” the nurse known as Gretchen said.

“Then what makes you think I’d be interested in it?” Reid said turning back around, prepared to walk away. “Find someone else to deal with your patient or your problem, whatever it is.”

“It’s…not…it’s Luke, Dr. Oliver.”

Reid swung to face her. “Is something wrong with Luke?”

He looked around, looking for any sign of Holden or Lily or any of the Walsh-Snyder clan.

“ _No_ , oh, God, no, Doctor. It’s just that he’s…he’s waiting for you.”

Reid gritted his teeth together and said, “I _know_. That’s why I’m _leaving_. You weren’t at the head of your class in Nursing School, were you?”

“No, Dr. Oliver. I mean, yes, actually, I was.”

“Where was this so-called school? Oh, wait, was it community college?”

“No, sir. But, um, Luke -- he’s waiting for you here. In the nurses’ lounge? He’s been there a long time?”

She sounded so uncertain that Reid had to restrain himself from asking, “What are you confused about? Where he is or how long he’s been there?” Instead he rolled his eyes and pushed on by her, heading toward the door across the hall.

He could see from the outside that the lights inside were still on, and he hoped that Luke hadn’t stayed up this late just to see him. He should have been at home with his family celebrating Christmas Eve. Just because their plans didn’t work out didn’t mean that Luke should miss the holiday fun.

Reid pushed the door and stopped with it halfway open. Luke was slumped over in one of the cushioned hospital chairs asleep. His head was cradled in his hand, and his neck was exposed and vulnerable looking. He’d obviously spread his own coat over his shoulders as a blanket, but it had slipped down so that it barely covered his where his button down shirt opened at the top revealing some chest hair.

Reid smiled and stepped into the room quietly.

Next to Luke was a scraggly, tiny, two foot tree. It was strung with some lights that blinked in an oblivious, merry way, and was covered in white paper snowflakes for ornaments. The scissors on the little table beside Luke, and the mound of white snips of paper indicated that Luke, maybe with help of a nurse or two, had done this while he waited.

Reid’s chest felt oddly tight and he smiled a little as he fingered one of the ornaments. _This must be how the Grinch felt when his heart grew three sizes,_ he thought. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. But it wasn’t horrible either. Not with Luke there, slumbering in the chair.

Underneath the tree were three wrapped packages: the one Reid had left on the dresser in his bedroom, intending to give it to Luke after they got their tree, and two wrapped in red and green holly paper, something flat and long, and something in a very small box. Reid reached out and touched it, a little anxious about what might be in there.

“Hey,” Luke’s voice was sleepy, and his eyes were tired, too. “You look awful.”

Reid smiled. “You look pretty rotten yourself.”

“So?” Luke asked. “How did it go?”

“Perfect, of course. Tomorrow or the next day will be the proof in the pudding, though, once the kid’s out of the medically induced coma.”

“I’m glad,” Luke said, and he yawned.

Reid rolled his eyes at himself because even Luke’s teeth seemed adorable to him.

“I’m sorry,” Reid said.

“No. No, Reid. Are you kidding me? You saved that kid’s life.”

“I did,” Reid admitted. Reid stroked his hand through Luke’s crazy, sleep-mussed hair. “What are you doing here? You should be with your family.”

“Reid –” Luke looked at him, and Reid felt his stomach flip. There was so much affection, so much _love_ in Luke’s eyes that Reid didn’t understand how he got to be the recipient of it. “You _are_ my family, Dr. Oliver. The only family I want to be with tonight.”

Reid didn’t know what to say to that. He lowered his eyes and then looked back up at Luke, hoping that he understood, that he saw there how much he meant to Reid, that he meant everything.

“Which, brings me to this,” Luke said, bending down to pick up the small package from under the tree. “Do you like it?” he asked, nodding at the pathetic little branches. “It was the only one left.”

“It’s hideous,” Reid said.

“Yeah,” Luke laughed. “I kind of love it, though.”

Reid took the box from Luke’s hands and his stomach twisted. If it was a ring, if this was a proposal, he didn’t know what he would say. He’d never wanted to get married. Never planned on that sort of thing. Hell, they’d only just started having sex a few months ago. But Luke –

“Just open it,” Luke said. “Don’t have a heart attack. It’s not what you think it is. Jeez, your ego, Reid. Flatter yourself much?”

The box held a key. A small key. Reid held it up and it glittered in the lights from the tree.

“It’s a key to a new apartment. Not that Katie’s old place isn’t great, but…it isn’t ours. I was kind of hoping that you’d move in with me?”

Reid smirked and shook his head.

“Is that a no?” Luke asked, with his voice full of worry.

Reid looked at him and cupped his face in his hand. Luke’s eyes were full of far too much insecurity, and he said, “Great minds think alike. Here.”

He handed Luke his present. The star was like one he’d seen as a kid on his friend Mikey’s Christmas tree and he’d secretly coveted. Angus hadn’t been much for Christmas, though, so they’d never had a tree.

“It’s beautiful, Reid,” Luke said. “Let’s put it on the tree.”

Reid stopped him. “I want it to be for _our_ tree. Every year. For a long time.”

Luke grinned. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

“Hell no!” Reid exclaimed. “No. No, of course not. I was going to ask you to move in.”

Luke’s lips were between his teeth as he bit back his glowing smile.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Luke said, but it sounded like he was on the verge of laughing with joy.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to marry me,” Reid said.

“No, but you thought it.” Luke grinned hugely then and Reid rolled his eyes as a smile that he couldn’t resist pulled across his face.

“I love you,” Luke said.

Reid kissed Luke and things were getting pretty heated when Luke pulled away, adjusting his shirt where Reid had pawed at it, and said, “Wait, one more present.”

“Present can wait,” Reid said, moving back in to kiss Luke’s neck. He straddled Luke in the chair, and pressed his ass against Luke’s cock.

“We should go home,” Luke said. “I wanna feel you come inside me.”

Reid’s breath caught and he bit down on Luke’s neck before saying, “Where did you learn to talk like that?”

“I read it in a book somewhere,” Luke teased.

Reid laughed and forced himself off of Luke’s lap. “Let’s get home. I need a shower. And I need to come in your ass.”

***

The tiny Christmas tree looked ridiculous sitting on Reid’s bookshelf across from the bed. It had lost a few paper snowflake ornaments on the trip from the hospital, but it still twinkled merrily in the darkness.

Reid was boneless and sated. Every part of his body felt like it was made of mush. Luke had started the sex in the shower, fingering Reid’s ass while blowing him, until Reid had nearly shot down his throat. Then Luke had fucked Reid against the wet, slippery bathroom wall, bringing them both to the brink of orgasm, before pulling out, and whispering, “You promised me that you’d come in my ass.”

On the bed Luke had ridden Reid hard, his body writhing on Reid’s cock as he’d held Reid’s wrists down by the side of his head, staring into Reid’s eyes, until Reid thrust up into him madly. Lost in pleasure, he’d come hard, shuddering as Luke rode him through it.

He’d thought it was over then, but Luke had pushed Reid's legs up, and fucked him again, something Reid hadn’t been expecting, and wasn’t ready for, but he’d quickly adjusted, pushing down to let Luke in, and gripping Luke’s forearms as he’d taken Luke’s thrusts, mesmerized by Luke’s face when he came. He was so damn hot, so beautiful, and Reid loved him too much. It kind of hurt how much he loved Luke.

“You okay?” Luke asked, rolling over to cover Reid with his body. “You look like someone just sapped your will to live.”

“Just my will to move,” Reid muttered. “Apparently six hours of surgery and a lot of hot sex is the recipe for coma.”

“You’re really cute when you’re fucked out,” Luke said.

“What is it with you and the filthy language tonight, Mr. Snyder?”

Luke snuggled up close, and laughed. “Now that I know how much it turns you on, I’ll have to say things like that a lot more often.”

Reid nodded, unable to summon the energy anymore for words.

“Oh, hey,” Luke said, sliding over Reid to the other side of the bed to pick up the present Reid had unwrapped in the car on the way home. “Did you like your other present?”

“Mmm.”

Luke poked him with his toe. “ _Operation_. When I was a kid, I used to kick ass at this game.”

“I’m a surgeon,” Reid mumbled. “So gonna cream you.”

“I used to play strip _Operation_ with Casey and he’d lose every time.”

Reid blinked himself back awake and said, “Wait, you played a strip version of this game with Littlest Hughes?”

“Yeah. When we were kids.” Luke laughed. “Casey in his underwear was always hilarious.”

Reid didn’t see why. He said, “I think you should invite him over for an evening of reliving this childhood memory of yours.”

Luke snorted. “Oh, I see where you’re going with that.”

“I’d beat you both. Two hot naked guys. Stuff to dream about…” Reid trailed off, the strong tug of blackness pulling at him.

“Reid, do _not_ have sex dreams about Casey,” Luke said, threateningly. “I will _not_ be happy.”

Reid chuckled but sleep won out, and he slipped into it easily.

Christmas Eve was the apex. Tomorrow he’d be at the hospital all day, and then the year was rebooted and there would be no more false Christmas cheer. Strangely, though, drifting off with Luke curled at his side, the ugliest little tree Reid had ever seen casting a soft glow over the bed, he thought it had been a pretty damn good day. Sex, brains, and Luke’s satisfied smile? He couldn’t ask for more.

As he fell into unconsciousness, his brain supplied one thing he could have used less of, though: Luke’s mom. But in the sated, exhausted afterglow, Reid decided that even dealing with Luke’s lunatic family was so, so worth if he could just have this moment, curled up in bed during the early morning hours of Christmas Day with Luke.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted at [](http://community.livejournal.com/noah_who/profile)[**noah_who**](http://community.livejournal.com/noah_who/) for the Douchefest 2010 challenge. The original post can be found [HERE.](http://community.livejournal.com/noah_who/19503.html)


End file.
